Tu peux pas test, ruskov
by Macarousse
Summary: Alfred, dans son délire "Je suis le plus beau, le plus fort", va profiter d'une pique d'Ivan pour lui prouver que l'estomac de fer, c'est lui. Request de Little-Bloody-Thing.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Hum. Je crois que Little-Bloody-Thing m'avait demandé ça... Quoi... Y'a trois mois ? : D **

**Donc, la request c'était un concours de bouffe entre Alfred et Ivan. Comment dire. C'était drôle dans l'idée, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal. *Surtout que j'ai la tronche dans du drama en c'moment, BREF.* **

**J'espère quand même que ça va te plaire ! **

* * *

Comme à chaque réunion, tous soupiraient, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, face à la bêtise de l'américain chargé de présider la réunion. Le G8 n'était jamais sérieux quand Alfred était le centre de l'attention. Autant dire que le G8 n'était JAMAIS sérieux en fait… Bref. Les huit Nations écoutaient donc Alfred déblatérer ses inepties sans broncher, fixant l'horloge en priant pour que les trois dernières minutes de réunion passent vite, très vite. Et quand l'heure fatidique sonna, le premier à sortir fut Lovino qui avait un besoin urgent de tomates. Aussitôt suivit par son frère et Francis qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps. Yao renonça à essayer de vendre ses biscuits à Ivan et s'en alla, emboîtant le pas de Kiku. Arthur brailla une dernière remontrance à Alfred avant de s'en aller. Matthew ? Personne ne l'avait vu quitter la salle.

Alfred rangeait ses dossiers, quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la salle. En effet, Ivan n'était pas parti, et le regardait fixement, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Alfred haussa un sourcil, prêt à demander au russe ce qu'il faisait encore là, mais l'autre le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait pu penser à une réplique cinglante.

« Alorrrs Alfrrred. Tu t'es encorrre rrridiculisé aujourrrd'hui ~

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que vous n'écoutez jamais ce que j'ai à dire, bon dieu !

_ Parrrce que tu dis des connerrries, c'est tout.

_ Z'êtes juste trop bêtes, voilà.

_ Rrrespect je te prrrie. Moi aussi je suis une grrrande puissance, j'te signale ~

_ J'suis plus fort que toi saleté de coco ! J'te dépasse dans plein de domaines !

_ Pas dans celui du don de Mèrrre Naturrre ~ »

Touché l'amerloque. L'épisode des préservatifs taille S lui restait vraiment en travers de la gorge. Mais il ne releva pas la remarque, occupé à trouver un moyen de lui prouver qu'il pouvait le surpasser, que c'était lui le plus fort des deux, le héros quoi. Mais sur quel terrain ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà battus ? Leurs affrontements étaient si fréquents… Et en plus Alfred avait vraiment trop la dalle pour réfléchir correctement…

La dalle. Et voilà, bingo, Alfred avait trouvé le plan parfait pour prouver à Ivan que ce n'était qu'une lopette comparé à lui. Un grand sourire s'étala sur sa figure et il tapa du poing sur la table.

« ALORS. On va voir si tu tiens à un sport bien américain, l'ruskov.

_ Ah ?

_ Toi. Moi. McDonald's. NOW. »

Et sur ces mots, Alfred empoigna Ivan et l'entraîna vers la sortie du bâtiment à la recherche du fast-food le plus proche, recherche qui ne dura pas longtemps, les McDo à New-York, c'est un peu comme les pigeons sur la place Saint Marc à Venise. Sauf qu'on marche pas dessus, sur les McDo. Enfin, ça serait bizarre, sinon, non ?

Alfred fit entrer de force le russe dans le fast-food et commanda aussitôt une véritable orgie de Big Mac. Oui, de Big Mac. Vous savez, ces hamburgers assez épais, gros, gras, débordants de toutes parts. Le sandwich qu'il est pratiquement impossible de garder entier avant de l'avoir fini, tant les ingrédients s'échappent dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à votre gosier. Certaines feuilles de salade et débris de cornichons y arrivent, les fourbes. Enfin, c'est pas comme si Alfred, et la plupart des clients de McDonald's, courrait après les feuilles de salade, hein.

Et là, le combat de titans pouvait commencer. Un hamburger dans chaque main, Alfred toisait Ivan. Celui-ci regardait avec un certain dégoût le tas de pain et de viande dans le paquet de carton posé devant lui. Un sourcil interrogateur, et Alfred le mit au défi de finir plus de Big Mac que lui. Pas une mince affaire. Même pour le russe. Dès que le top fut donné, l'américain se mit à engloutir à une vitesse folle les délicieux mets proposés par la célèbre enseigne aux arches d'or. Ivan opta pour la solution « Je mange correctement, pour éviter de m'alourdir l'estomac ». Allez savoir laquelle fonctionnera le mieux. L'un attaque, l'autre attend que le premier s'essouffle, en comptant scrupuleusement la quantité d'hamburgers ingérés par le trou sans fond qu'est Alfred. Technique intelligente, certes. Ou pas. Parce que, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le fait que les stocks d'un McDo, ben c'est limité. Et après le repas de midi, après qu'Alfred ait englouti un nombre ahurissant d'hamburgers, les stocks étaient vides, et impossible de sortir un Big Mac de plus. Forcément. Alfred gagna. Par forfait, certes, mais il gagna.

« Et c'est encore moi le héééééééééro ! »

Bien sûr Alfred. Juste. Fais gaffe à la bouteille vide de vodka qui a l'air de faire son baptême de l'air. Et qui a manifestement décidé de prendre ta tête comme piste d'atterrissage…


End file.
